


A Citadel Affair

by ArtemisFallen



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Love, Mass Effect 3: Citadel, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisFallen/pseuds/ArtemisFallen
Summary: This is a one shot taking place during the Citadel DLC where Garrus and FemShepard have their Role Play first date. The events detail the dance and then go further, describing how Shepard and Garrus test the limits of their Reach and Flexibility in Shepard's apartment. Mature Content. Shakarian Romance, Fluff, Smut, Sex.-Brought over from FFN. Original Publish Date March 27, 2014-





	A Citadel Affair

Garrus saw her sitting at the bar in the tight dress she had worn the night they had infiltrated the casino. He had told her that her best had his mandible on the floor and here she was, wearing it again just for him. His mandibles twitched as he allowed his eyes to slink down her body and to her legs. She was even wearing heels for him. He smirked to himself and walked up to her, passing a Turian woman who stopped dancing and gazed at him as he sat at the bar next to Shepard. He was still admiring her beauty when she spoke to him.

"So, a Turian on shore leave," she said, her tone low and flirty. "You come here often?" Her eyes narrowed and she gave a look that clearly stated 'He's Mine' to the Turian woman Garrus had passed on his way in. Garrus tried to hide his amusement, he loved it when Shepard got possessive.

"Is this that first date thing we talked about?" Garrus asked, breaking the role play. Shepard smiled at him and tilted her head in a slight nod.

"Got it," Garrus said, dipping his head and lowering his voice the way she liked so that his the dual tone effect sounded like a purr. "Yes, Yeah. Oh, I come here often. Good place to blow off steam. Scenery's not bad either." He let his eyes trail to the dance floor and linger on the Turian who had been interested in him moments ago.

He could see Shepard frown and her eyes darkened as she glared at him. Garrus once again had to restrain against his amusement. "Though, the view in front of me is even better," he said smoothly, returning an intense gaze at Shepard.

"Hm," Shepard mused. "That supposed to melt a girl's heart?" She teased.

"No," Garrus replied, laying on the charm. "But this voice is." He leaned closer to her. "I'm Garrus Vakarian. Codename: Archangel. All-around Turian bad boy and dispenser of justice in an unjust galaxy." He had been rehearsing the line to perfection.

Shepard stared at him, her expression cool and unimpressed. "Also, I kill Reapers on the side," Garrus added hastily. "And you are?"

"Commander Shepard, Alliance Navy," she stated with no embellishment.

Garrus felt himself flounder a little. She was playing hard to get. "Shepard, huh? I might've heard a few things about you."

She stared him down, a hint of a smile on her lips. "If they're naughty, they're right."

Garrus moved in closer. "Well, I'm looking forward to finding out."

"Uh-huh," Shepard said, pulling away from him. "And do most girls fall for that?"

Garrus stumbled over himself, flustered. This was definitely Shepard's game and she was better at it than he was. "Well, sure. You know, this voice and uh.. And… hm…I'm running out of banter here, Shepard," he confessed.

"Make it up," she whispered. "Remember, we just met."

"Right!" Garrus exclaimed, putting his head back in the game. "I mean, yeah, all the girls fall for it." He looked to the dance floor and decided to even the playing field. He stood up and grabbed Shepard's hand. "Let me show you."

Shepard resisted him, surprised that he had changed the rules of her game. "Wha-what are you doing?"

Her protest and eagerness to cling to the safety of the bar prompted Garrus to pull her even harder. He was mildly surprised by her strength. "It'll be fun," he encouraged.

He pulled her towards him again and onto the dance floor. She fought his movements and he grabbed her other hand, yanking her to him.

"On, no. No-no-no-no…NO!" Shepard chanted as Garrus slid one hand around her waist and clasped his other hand around hers, successfully trapping her.

He stepped in time to the music fluidly, while Shepard shuffled uncoordinated with him. She glared unhappily at him.

"Been taking lessons on the side," Garrus said smugly, enjoying her discomfort.

She looked over his shoulder towards the exit. He tightened his grip around her waist. He was not going to let her escape. "You're going to pay for this later," she threatened lowly.

Garrus smiled and pulled her around, spinning her into the crowd. She shuffled forward, unsure of her balance. Garrus grabbed her hand quickly before she could flee and pulled her back into him tightly.

"Promises, promises," he teased.

Shepard's eyes narrowed at him and she slid her foot hard into his, knocking him slightly off balance. The move caught him by surprise and he gave her an astonished look. She smiled mischievously. She played dirty.

Garrus continued to lead her along the dance floor. She began to loosen up, moving with his body instead of shuffling along as he pulled her. Her hip pushed between his legs and the pressure of her was enjoyable. She began to dance on her own with him. She turned her body into his and put her leg up and around his hip, resting it on the bend in his leg. The intimate move surprised him and he saw the playful expression she wore. He took the opportunity to step back, with her still wrapped around him, spreading her legs apart. He reached down, running his hand over the curve of her bottom, squeezing her lightly. Her flexibility was impeccable.

Their display had begun to draw a crowd. They resumed dancing, intertwining their legs slowly and skillfully. Shepard began to move her hips to the beat, flourishing with the dance. She chuckled and swung her leg skillfully from side to side, moving her hips in a stunning motion.

Garrus gazed at her movements, impressed. "Now you're getting it."

He continued to lead her around the dance floor. She took initiative and began to put her own flavor into the dance, rubbing her hip against Garrus in a wonderful ways. Garrus caught a glimpse of James Vega at the bar. He had been watching Garrus and Shepard intently. Vega joined the crowd of spectators that had gathered to watch them dance. Garrus spun Shepard again, this time she glided across the dance floor with ease. She spun away from Garrus and stopped, facing Vega. Vega's eyes gazed deeply into Shepard's and she met his gaze without faltering.

"Hm, hm, hmm…" Vega muttered in admiration at Shepard. Before Shepard could react, Garrus grabbed her hand and yanked her back into him, eliciting laughter from the crowd.

"You're mine," Garrus growled softly in her ear as he danced her away from Vega. She brushed her lips against his neck, sending a shiver through him. Their movements across the dance floor were fluid now, they moved together in perfect form. Garrus had never seen Shepard dance so well and he took a moment to watch her hips as she moved with him. Garrus heard the music begin to slow, signaling the end of the dance. He began to slow his movements as well, keeping Shepard close to him.

She wrapped her leg up around him again and he dipped her back as the music ended. In place of the music came happy applause and murmured approvals throughout the bar. Garrus gazed down at Shepard, her chest and neck an open invitation for him.

He chuckled lightly. "So, tell me. Think a girl would fall for that?"

Shepard kept her head bent back for a moment. "Oh, hell yes." She lifted her head and Garrus pulled her back into him, her leg still around his waist. "I see you've been putting that reach and flexibility to good use."

Garrus brought her closer, her chest pushing against him. "You know it," he gazed down at her chest, his hand once again reaching down and caressing the curve of her bottom. He leaned into her, whispering in her ear. "It gets even better when you try it in bed."

She shuddered under his breath and ran her lips over his mandible.

"So, your place or mine?" Garrus teased.

"Just shut up and follow me, Vakarian!" Shepard ordered playfully.

Garrus chuckled, releasing his grip on her. "Aye, Aye, Commander."

They were barely in the door of Shepard's apartment when she grabbed Garrus and pulled his mouth to hers. Garrus wrapped his arms around her and hoisted her up on his hips, her legs locking around him.

Her tongue rubbed against his fervently. She pulled away, trailing her lips against the scarred part of his mandible. She planted soft kisses against his skin, nipping the ridge of his mandible slightly with her teeth. The sensation caused Garrus to growl and he dug his fingers into her hips. After a second, his head cleared and he was thankful that his talons were covered by his gloves. She smiled at him. She knew exactly what to do to drive him wild.

"Careful, Shepard," he warned. "Sometimes I forget you're not Turian." He had drawn his fair share of blood from her in fits of passion.

"It's going to take more than a couple of scratches to break me, Garrus," she said and began to nip at his mandible again, this time harder.

He shuddered audibly, his hands clutching her hips and backside tightly. He placed his mouth on her neck, sliding his tongue across her soft skin. She leaned her head to the side and allowed him to continue sliding his tongue down her neck and chest. She reached behind him, working to undo the fabric of his shirt.

"Upstairs," she whispered impatiently.

Garrus carried her up the stairs quickly, sinking her onto the bed. Moments later, his discarded clothes were on the floor and Shepard was slowly pulling off her dress.

She stood before him in her bra and panties. She came up to him and began planting kisses on his chin, lingering each kiss, sucking slowly. He growled again, his breath coming out sharp. The way her mouth worked titillated him. It was warm and soft and acted like a vacuum, giving him a very unique and exquisite pleasure he had never had before.

"Shepard," he warned, trying to keep the primitive side of his desires at bay.

"Yes, Garrus?" She asked playfully, running her fingernails down his chest plates and underneath them. Her tongue came out and slowly ran along his mandible again.

"You can't do that and expect me to remain in control," he rumbled, his breath coming out in short ragged bursts.

"I like pushing you to your limit," Shepard responded, rubbing her fingers underneath his crest gently.

Garrus groaned in ecstasy as Shepard moved to the ridge of his mandible, sucking and nipping at him. She continued to massage her fingers under his crest while her other hand worked her fingers underneath his metallic plates. Garrus gasped, feeling the primal urge to take her flood through him. He grunted, his breaths hitching as he fought against himself.

Shepard smiled, running her tongue over his leathery flesh and along his mouth plates. Her lips set on the flesh just under his mandible. She knew this was an incredibly erogenous area for him.

"Don't…" he warned.

Shepard bit him on the neck, putting just enough pressure into the bite to make Garrus moan.

Unable to contain himself, Garrus growled lowly, picking Shepard up and slamming her against the wall roughly. She grunted in surprise at the quick motion and then grinned widely. She stared into his intense blue eyes.

He pushed his body hard into hers, writhing against her as the heat of passion burned deep within him. Distantly, he was aware that his plates were too coarse to be pushing against her soft skin in such a way, but at that moment he didn't care. He wanted to feel every last inch of her pressed tightly against him.

"You want it rough?" He demanded, blinded by an euphoria of desire and lust. He was already hard and throbbing.

She nodded, excitement filling her eyes. Garrus swept his talons over her, slicing through her undergarments. They fell to the floor soundlessly. Without warning, Garrus mercilessly slammed himself into her. Shepard cried out loudly, turning her head against the wall, her mouth eliciting sounds of pain and pleasure as he rocked himself into her. He was making his fair share of sounds as well. She was incredibly tight around him. She was definitely not made to be with a Turian, but damn if she didn't feel right wrapped around him.

He grabbed her face with his free hand and turned her to him. "No," he growled feverishly. "You look at me."

Shepard's mouth hung open slightly as she moaned. He watched her reactions intently, pumping into her harder and harder. She gasped and cried out sharply each time he pushed into her. He could feel his talons dig into the tender flesh of her hips. He knew he was leaving puncture marks, but Shepard didn't seem to care. He pushed his forehead against hers and their gazes locked as he slammed her into the wall again and again.

He reached down and began to run his tongue along her hard nipple, slightly sinking his sharp teeth into her tender flesh. She cried out loudly, her fingernails clawing into the plates of his carapace. He reached up a hand to her face, hooking a talon on her lip and gently pulling it across the soft skin. Her tongue ran over his fingers and he felt the tender embrace of her teeth.

Garrus grunted as he pulled himself reluctantly out of Shepard. She gasped in surprise at his departure. He stepped away from the wall with Shepard still wrapped around his waist, his arms supporting her. He carried her over to the bed and dropped her on it. She gave him a slight smirk. Garrus grabbed her hips and flipped her over so that she lay on her stomach. He straddled her and locked her in place, reaching down and grasping her wrists together with his talons. He looked down at her hips and saw red punctures puckered on her creamy skin. Her wrists would have matching wounds for he could feel his talons cutting into her flesh. Shepard moaned under his grip, making him want her even more.

With her legs closed, he pushed himself down on top of her and back inside. He grunted in surprise, it was an incredibly tight fit. He didn't know she could possibly get any tighter. Shepard writhed underneath him, making excited noises. He pushed down into her harder, feeling himself go into her deeper despite the tightness.

"Hard…Harder, Garrus," Shepard panted.

Garrus did as he was asked, pumping into her harder, holding her wrists tightly with both hands now. He leaned down, his ragged breaths in her ear. She was whimpering now and he knew the sound well. He drew himself out as far as he could go and thrust himself back, pushing harder and harder up into her in a massaging motion. Her breathing hitched, hitting the pinnacle and he sank his teeth into her shoulder.

She almost screamed in ecstasy and he felt her convulse firmly around him. He let out a shuddered moan as her body gripped around his hard girth. He had to strain to hold back. Every time she came, he nearly went as well. The way she contracted around him was so damn pleasurable. She cried out again and again, her breaths becoming ragged. Finally, her moans quieted and Garrus slowly slid out of her, releasing her wrists.

She rolled over and gave him a satisfied grin. "That was fun," she said.

Garrus chuckled. He was sure he had hurt her, but as always, Shepard proved resilient. Shepard slid up to her knees and her mouth met his. She encircled her hand around him and slowly began to stroke his length. He pushed his forehead against hers, watching her hand play with him. It always intrigued him, how her touch was so wonderful.

"Stand up," Shepard said softly.

Garrus complied, moving off the bed and standing. Shepard slid herself across the bed, hanging her head off the end. She reached for him, rubbing her fingers along his ridges.

"Watch," she commanded. She put the tip of him in her mouth, her tongue rolling along the opening of his appendage. He gasped in pleasure and did his best not to collapse on top of her. He watched her hand fondle him, grasping and gliding along until he disappeared into her mouth. Her other hand began to move. He watched keenly as her fingers trailed down and over her breasts, clutching them tightly. He observed, fascinated by those fingers and pleasured by her mouth. He moaned as she sucked on him, her lips rubbing his ridges. Her fingers continued to slide down her stomach and then in between her legs.

His breath quickened and his hips thrust into her mouth as he watched her begin to touch herself as well. For some reason, watching her pleasure herself and him at the same time was incredibly thrilling for Garrus. He saw her fingers disappear inside of her as she caressed her intimate parts. He looked down and was exhilarated by how he filled her mouth. She sucked on him harder and he moaned again, louder this time.

She began to flex her hips into her hand that occupied the space between her legs. She moaned with him in her mouth. The vibrations from her vocals were intense and spiked through Garrus deliciously.

Garrus made a series of pleasured moans and grunts, pushing his hips more fervently into her mouth. Shepard began to breathe rapidly, pushing her hips vigorously into her hand. Garrus reached down and stroked her breasts, his talons catching on her nipples. Shepard moaned loudly under the touch, taking him as far as she could into her mouth.

Garrus grunted, feeling her teeth and tongue scrape pleasurably against him. Shepard writhed on the bed, her hand moving more rapidly into herself and her mouth working zealously over his inflating ridges. He grasped her breasts tightly, wanting to see her come by her own accord. Her whimpers came more frequently.

"Come for me," he said breathlessly, watching her fixedly. Her hips spiked and he heard her moan again. She rocked into her hand and he could tell she had reached her peak. She began to moan loudly, her cries muffled by his presence in her mouth. Garrus grunted once again and moaned in pleasure. The vibrations from her moans were wonderful. He grabbed her head, running his talons through her hair.

"I'm so close, Shepard," he gasped, holding back with every ounce of strength he had. "I want to be inside you."

Shepard slid her mouth off him. Before she could move, Garrus flung himself on the bed, grabbing her and clutching her into him. He thrust himself back into her warmth forcefully and moaned at the soft tightness that awaited him. Shepard clung to him as he pumped into her. She shuddered in pleasure as he swelled inside of her.

"Can you," he gasped as he reached his peak. "Come again?"

Shepard dropped her head to his shoulder, her hips moving with his as he worked himself into her.

"I…I…" She panted, unable to catch her breath.

He forced himself into her deeper, feeling his ability to hold out decrease. "Please, come for me, Shepard."

She pressed against him, tightening down on him even more. His fingers came up and he gently wrapped them around her throat, bringing his mouth down and pulling his teeth across her neck.

"Garrus!" She exclaimed and began to whimper. Garrus felt the familiar convulsions begin to clasp against him. In an instant, he released as well. Shepard half screamed, half whimpered into his shoulder as her body rocked into his. Garrus growled loudly, loving her reaction and enjoying his own gratification.

Garrus felt his whole body shudder in delight as the hot release of his own orgasm spilled into her. He loved the feel of her around him as he came. It was very different from his own species. He almost dared to say it was much better than anything he had ever experienced with another Turian.

Garrus slowed his movements, dizzy and drained. Shepard laid underneath him, panting heavily. Garrus realized his breathing was also rapid and shallow.

Garrus retracted out of her and they both made a slight groan at the sensation. He appraised her and felt the concern begin to wash through him. Her skin was adorned with bright red welts and scrapes from his metallic plates. Her wrists and hips had puncture wounds and scratch marks all around them. He neck had red bite marks as well.

"Oh, Artemis, I'm sorry," he mumbled, ashamed of himself.

Shepard gazed at the wounds and shrugged. "They'll heal, Garrus. Don't worry. I loved every minute of it."

Despite her reassurances, Garrus still felt horrible. He stood and went to the bathroom, bringing back some medi-gel. "At least let me apply some of this to help you heal."

Shepard smiled and sprawled out, allowing Garrus to run his finger pads over the tender areas he had created on her.

"I love it when you touch me," Shepard mused quietly as Garrus applied the medicine.

"That's good because I like touching you," Garrus replied with a smile. "Your skin is so smooth and soft. I'm not sure if I'll ever get used to it."

Shepard laughed. "Just like I'm not sure if I'll ever get used to your ridges and plates."

Garrus finished applying the gel, stood up and fetched Shepard her robe. He held it out for her and she slid into it, leaning back against him and kissing his flat nose.

"Thank you," she said, a wide smile touching her lips. "What would I ever do without you?"

Garrus gave a mock sigh. "You'd probably end up with that pile of muscles and no brains, Jimmy Vega."

"Hm, Jimmy Vega," Shepard hummed, biting her lower lip. "Let's go again, Garrus!"

"I was joking," Garrus grumbled.

"Oh, you were?" She retorted with mock disappointment in her tone.

"That's not funny, Shepard," Garrus replied, pretending to be hurt.

She turned and wrapped her arms around Garrus, her robe falling loose and her breasts pushing against his chest.

Garrus leaned down, embracing her back, smelling himself on her and loving it.

"Don't worry, Vakarian. I'm a one Turian kind of woman, remember?" She reminded him.

Garrus picked her up in his arms, his mouth pressing against hers. "And don't you forget it," he hummed happily. "You're mine, Shepard. I'm never going to let you go."

"You're mine too, Garrus. I love you and nothing's ever going to change that," Shepard said, pushing her forehead into his. "My Turian."

"My Human," Garrus purred in reply, holding her close in his arms.

Shepard smiled. Garrus had yet to say the words to her, but she knew that when he did, they would be worth the wait.


End file.
